pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Crater
Crater is the number hereth area of game here. It is after area here and before Water Crater. Appearance Crater is basically the player's house and lawn, except a giant crater is in the middle of the area. There is also two ladders. One for the zombies to climb down to fight the plants, and the one that goes up to the house. That is where the zombies aim to go to. The air is also tinted red because it is hot down in the crater. Information Sun You start off every level with 50 sun, and since it is daytime, sun falls from the sky. The only difference is that because it is very humid in these levels, so sun falls more frequently. Fungi Because you plant in a crater, some light is obstructed, so they are half-asleep, and so they don't need Coffee Beans to wake up. The downside to this, though, is that they work slower, and Coffee Beans fully awake them. Soil You cannot plant plants in the crater, as the soil is too dry and warm to be planted on. Instead, Flower Pots and other supportive plants are supposed to be planted before the actual plants. Landslides Occasionally, a landslide will occur, which will destroy and plants and zombies caught up in it, and will not allow plants to be planted there, as well as blocking the plants' projectiles (lobbed shots can get past) and not letting zombies get through until the landslide is cleared. Plants and Items Here is the list of plants and items obtained in this area (Note that this isn't finished): Zombies Here is the list of zombies encountered in this area (Note that this isn't finished): Speeches Here is the list of speeches in the area (Note that this isn't finished): (?-1) Crazy Dave: That last battle was AWESOME!!! Crazy Dave: But, it left a crater that covers the whole lawn. Crazy Dave: That's not stopping the zombies from coming in, but it's not gonna stop US, too! Crazy Dave: It's very dry and warm in there, so you can't plant plants there... Crazy Dave: But we just got a Flower Pot, so you should be okay! Crazy Dave: Oh, and I put a ladder there so the zombies could get in! Crazy Dave: Why did I do that? Crazy Dave: 'Cause I'm CRAZY!!! (?-4) Crazy Dave: Looks like landslides are getting more common these days! Crazy Dave: And the zombies are solving it! Crazy Dave: With shovels! Crazy Dave: We should use that to our advantage! Crazy Dave: But I don't know how. (?-8, at the end of the level) Crazy Dave: JACKPOT! You found my treasure box I buried! Crazy Dave: I forgot what was in there! Crazy Dave: Oh, yeah! Taco sauce! Crazy Dave: Now THAT'S a treasure! Crazy Dave: For the taco sauce, I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine! (?-12) Crazy Dave: The zombies finally got smart enough to fly OVER the crater! Crazy Dave: But you can still beat those pesky fliers! Crazy Dave: With spikes, of course! Crazy Dave: Fiery ones, I mean. Crazy Dave: Who dosen't love those kind of spikes? Crazy Dave: Probably the flying zombies! Trivia *This is FlamingoPhoenixFeathers' first area! *This area is paired with Water Crater. Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas